Turbine center frames in jet engines, in particular with a gas turbine of an aircraft engine, are arranged between the high-pressure turbine and the low-pressure turbine. The turbine center frame (TCF) is a structural component and has the function to form a flow path between the high-pressure turbine and the low-pressure turbine and to structurally connect the bearing chamber of at least the high-pressure rotor with the housing. In addition, the turbine center frame serves for the distribution of cooling air flow for the low-pressure turbine. In this context, profiled struts which hold a bearing chamber for the turbine rotor, cross the gas duct. For this reason, the struts are encased with components that are similar to guide vanes. In this context it was found to be economical, if the struts are cast together with the bearing chamber and/or the internal structure of the turbine center frame. In this case, however, the strut casing must be able to be mounted radially across the struts from the outside. But since the free ends of the struts are mounted on a housing or on an inner boundary wall of the turbine center frame, they normally have a thick spot in this area or a flange, which defines the width of the strut casing with this type of assembly. For this reason, with these types of struts, only strut casings can be used that are correspondingly wide and are not flow optimized, which is a disadvantage. This however reduces the efficiency of the gas turbine, since relatively high flow losses occur. To prevent this, in the case of other known turbine center frames, a single-piece design of the struts with the internal structure, i.e. as an integrally cast bearing support, for example, is dispensed with. This on the other hand will increase the production costs of the turbine center frame, however.